Mi difunto yo
by DamistaH
Summary: alfred ha perdido su alter ego, y esta metiendolo en problemas, sin saber que ha caido en trampa puesta por su otro yo, adaptacion de mi difunto yo por julio Garmedia


Mi difunto Yo, por Julio Garmendia

Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Alfred :**

_Examine rápidamente en la situación en que me hallaba, realmente era algo descabellado , demasiado, pero, cierta y me estaba pasando, simplemente había desaparecido , fue muy rápido de repente, no lo vi mas, me comencé a preocupar, por la ausencia de mi_ alter ego_, por razones que escapan de mi conciencia se había desprendido de mi , literalmente hablando.

era necesario y muy urgente, encontrarlo a toda costa, ¿pero donde rayos estaba? , podía estar en cualquier parte, preferiblemente en un lugar donde vendieran comida rápida si , de seguro, ahora que lo pienso, Mi _alter eg_o, había estado muy callado, de seguro tramando la forma de huir lejos de mi, habíamos tenido serias discusiones, puesto, que el quería tomar partido en ciertas ocasiones, cosa que no podía permitir, el Hero es solo uno, y ese soy yo, no , no de ninguna manera, debo de admitir , si, mi _alter ego_, es mucho mas inteligente que yo, para escaparse sin que yo me diera cuenta, y lo mas importante ¿en que momento? , siempre ha estado conmigo, esto me hacia dudar de mi mismo,

basta!

rápidamente y sin perder ni un segundo mas me dispuse a encontrarlo, lo busque detrás de las puertas, cerca de las ventanas, en la cocina, en los armarios, debajo de las escaleras, en todos lados de la casa, pero, nada, me desilusione, aunque desde un principio sabia que no iba a ser fácil sin embargo, revolví mi habitación por segunda vez en busca de una pista que me llevara a encontrarlo a mi_ Alter ego._

incluso Iggy que estaba en la cocina, me pregunto que si perdí algo, pues me veia muy agitado

_he perdido mis lentes de sol - le dije , el me miro con la ceja arqueada .

_¿no habías salido ?, ¿cuando volviste? -

lo que dijo me hizo parpadeo , sin duda se trataba de mi_ Alter ego_, y sin duda, ya no estaba en la casa, rápido, me despedí sin decir nada mas y algo nervioso salí por la puerta, baje las escaleras, y seguí por la calle , ¿donde ,donde podría estar ? , recorrí la acera con pasos largos, y como un ventilador , buscaban alguna señal de mi otro yo, me detuvo un policía que me miraba de manera sospechosa y con semblante rudo y frió, se me acerco y me dijo que estaba arrestado. ...pero ¿porque? , de nada sirvieron mis protestas o mi intenciones de dar explicaciones, aunque, sabia que sonaría descabellas.

sin duda, era culpa de mi _alter ego._

fui llevado al cuartel , donde se me acuso de infinidades de cosas, entre ellas , destrozo de la propiedad publica, y de un puesto de hamburguesa, ademas de robo y conducir en estado de ebriedad , por el gran cañon, que yo no hice nada de eso, aun así , mis intentos algo patéticos de intentar defenderme fueron inútiles no podía confesar que mi _Alter Ego_ había escapado , en mis narices aun sabiendo, que el era el verdadero culpable de tales actos, Humillado me dejaron el libertad , no menos tranquilo , sino escandalizado ´¿que otras cosas podría haber o estar haciendo mi alter ego? . sin dudarlo , me incorpore a la búsqueda , aun asi no pude encontrar nada concreto,

me decían:

_te vi por aquí...

_te vi por allá...

realmente , no me encontraba, y tras buscar en varios bares y otros establecimientos de comidas, no sin que antes me dedicaran una mirada algo despectivas, y molestas, me retire de allí con la mayor prontitud, volví a casa, Arthur, que estaba bordando se detuvo al verme entrar por la puerta.

_que pálido estas..! - se levanto -

_me siento enfermo.- le dije-

_trastorno digestivo- diagnostico.- te preparare un te, y esta noche no comerás nada-

no pude evitar hacer un gesto de molestia, !como! la conducta rebelde de mi _alter ego_ , me hacia tomar privaciones alimenticias, yo debería de hacerlo pasar Dieta extrema por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, mas, tuve que aceptar, no podía preocupar a iggy con mis fantástica historia acerca de mi desdoblamiento ¡desdoblarme! , por Dios, arthur no me hubiese creído incluso de mandaría a dormir y diría que trabajo demasiado, o que como demasiadas hamburguesas, no, no, definitivamente , no iba a discutir eso con el.

sin mas que pudiera decir, me sentía cansado, y hasta derrotado, mi _Alter ego_, aun andaba por allí con sus malévolas intenciones, me acosté en la cama , mientras Arthur preparaba el te, realmente, solo quería que por un instante todo fuera un mal sueño del que me podía despertar observando el rostro del británico a mi lado, con el fin de descansar cerré los ojos, cansados me ardían levemente, no se cuanto tiempo dormí, no importa, me levante tan rápido que pude y espabile, fui al baño y me peine , tras lavarme la cara, me coloque los zapatos y salí nuevamente hacia la calle, ya casi era la puesta de sol, escuche.-o eso creí escuchar- piropos de varias mujeres en una esquina, me guiñaron el ojo , y me invitaban a pasar un tiempo con ellas, me avergoncé y sin duda alguna, deduje que el responsable era mi otro yo, que sin vergüenza,

en mi búsqueda no puedo evitar escuchar murmuraciones de cierto eventos no muy buenos, en donde aparecía mi nombre, discreto , intente saber mas, oh que lugares había visitado mi_ Alter ego,_ lugares que ni yo mismo podía haber sabido de su existencia, palidecí .

en mi afanada búsqueda , me encontré con varios amigos, Russia me confirmaba que me había visto en aquel lugar, mientras que Francia me dijo que me encontraba en un bar de baja reputación por otro lado , China me involucro en unos problemas con pandillas de algún barrio chino, ¡que desastre! , sin duda un desastre, ¿que planeaba hacer mi otro yo ? , disimule los hecho lo mejor que pude, y llegamos a mi casa , un conversación de política nos distraigo hasta horas avanzadas, se marcharon y yo volví a acostarme, abrí la puerta y vi a Iggy, esta dormido profundamente en la cama, un chirrido de la madera algo vieja lo hizo despertarse y para ese momento yo ya estaba a su lado.

_¿como te sentó en te? - pregunto-

_¡El te! -exclame, lo había olvidado por completo.- acabo de llegar de la calle , no me lo he tomado..

el me mira extrañado , casi con el ceño fruncido , yo confundido.

_pero, si te lo tomaste, estabas conmigo..

¿que? , eso era imposible , estuve afuera toda la tarde y parte de la noche, lo zarandee, pidiendo una explicación .

_si, estabas conmigo,¿no te acuerdas?. ..nosotros..- lo mire con sorpresa y el se sonrojo-

Comprendí, de inmediato su reacción ese maldito, Mi _Alter ego_ , me engaño, mi intimo compañero, me traiciono, bastado sin madre! , iggy me vio palidecer, y lo atribuyo al te, aunque el desconocía la verdad, nadie sabia, lo volví a ver y el se volvió a sonrojar, lo confirme, El británico ahora se volvió a dormir, no le costo mucho, de seguro estaba cansado, !maldito _alter ego!_, sali de la alcoba lo mas rápido que pude y discreto, salí a acabar de una ves con mi ya arruinada existencia, busque unas vigas, donde afortunadamente colgaba una soga , al lado de esta estaba un pájaro se llamaba Gil, de seguro hice ruido cuando me deje victima de la gravedad y quede como un péndulo en el aire, pues, Gil se despertó y revoloteo las alas, para gritar como lo hacia siempre.

_ Adiós Hero.!

tengo las razones suficientes para saber que mi _alter eg_o, que de seguro , espiaba mis movimientos, desde algun lugar , favorecido por la oscuridad de la noche, se apodero de mi cuerpo ya sin mi presencia, lo descolgó y de adentro a el , de este modo, volvió a la alcoba, donde paso el resto de la noche, ocupado, en deleitar a el ahora viudo británico con ardientes caricias. Esto solo apoyo mi teoría, de que nadie sospechaba , que yo ya no existía, ni que mi ausencia se había hecho presente, en efecto mi _Alter ego_, había cumplido con su cometido, ni entierro, el periódico no menciono nada mas de mi, y mis amigos le palmoteaban el hombre a mi _alter ego_ como si fuera yo, hasta Gil le gritaba

_ adiós Hero,

estaba seguro, que mi_ alter ego_ había planeado todo esto en silencio, conociéndome y conociendo mis actitudes y mis próximos movimientos antes los eventos que el mismo había desarrollado y calculado, anticipándose a mis movimientos, sabiendo mis angustias y mi desesperación se aprovecho de mis debilidades para calcular exactamente la hora y el lugar de mi suicidio, Esta acto señalaba el final de su obra, con mi muerte, el lo sabia todo, yo confiaba en el, sabia como me comportaba, mis gestos, mi relacion con mis amigos, mi costumbres, mis secretos, incluso sabia imitar mi vos y mi comportamiento intimo con Iggy,

después de todo

el

era

yo...

**RkMarquez 13 **


End file.
